Glossaryck/Galería
Galería Temporada 1 Star Llega a la Tierra Kkk 5 - S1E1.png Kkk 6 - S1E1.png El Brazo Monstruo S1E5 qqq 57.png Mewbertad MBT 64.png MBT 65.png MBT 66.png MBT 67.png MBT 68.png MBT 69.png MBT 70.png MBT 74.png Mbt 76.png MBT 77.png MBT 78.png MBT 80.png MBT 81.png MBT 82.jpg MBT 83.png MBT 84.png MBT 95.png MBT 96.png MBT 97.png MBT 98.png MBT 99.png MBT 100.png MBT 101.png MBT 111.png MBT 112.png MBT 113.png MBT 114.png MBT 115.png MBT 116.png MBT 117.png MBT 118.png MBT 119.png MBT 120.png MBT 160.png Día Congelado SVTFOE - Día Congelado - 78.png SVTFOE - Día Congelado - 79.png Ataque al Castillo SVTFOE - Ataque al Castillo - 516.png SVTFOE - Ataque al Castillo - 517.png SVTFOE - Ataque al Castillo - 519.png SVTFOE - Ataque al Castillo - 520.png SVTFOE - Ataque al Castillo - 523.png SVTFOE - Ataque al Castillo - 524.png SVTFOE - Ataque al Castillo - 525.png SVTFOE - Ataque al Castillo - 527.png SVTFOE - Ataque al Castillo - 529.png SVTFOE - Ataque al Castillo - 530.png Temporada 2 Mi Nueva Varita! MNW 04F.png MNW 04G.png MNW 04H.png MNW 04I.png MNW 04J.png MNW 05.png MNW 05A.png MNW 05B.png MNW 05C.png MNW 05D.png MNW 05E.png MNW 05G.png MNW 05H.png MNW 05I.png MNW 05J.png MNW 05K.png MNW 05Q.png MNW 05R.png MNW 05S.png MNW 05T.png MNW 08A.png MNW 08B.png MNW 08C.png MNW 09.png MNW 10.png MNW 10A.png MNW 11.jpg MNW 11A.png MNW 11C.png MNW 11D.png MNW 11E.png MNW 11F.png MNW 11G.png MNW 11H.png MNW 11I.png MNW 11J.png MNW 11K.png MNW 13.png MNW 13A.png MNW 13B.png MNW 13C.png MNW 13D.png MNW 13E.png MNW 13H.png MNW 13I.png MNW 13K.png MNW 13L.png MNW 19A.png MNW 19B.png MNW 23.png MNW 23A.jpg MNW 24.jpg MNW 30.png MNW 30A.png MNW 32A.png MNW 36B.jpg MNW 36C.png MNW 36D.png MNW 36E.png MNW 36H.png MNW 37.png MNW 37A.png MNW 37B.png MNW 37C.png MNW 57.jpg MNW 65.png MNW 66.png Star Sobre Ruedas SOW 71.png SOW 72.png SOW 73.png SOW 74.png SOW 75.png SOW 76.png SOW 77.png SOW 78.png SOW 79.png SOW 80.png SOW 81.png SOW 82.png SOW 83.png SOW 84.png SOW 85.png SOW 86.png SOW 87.png SOW 88.png SOW 89.png SOW 99.png SOW 107.png SOW 117.png SOW 118.png SOW 121.png SOW 123.png SOW 126.png SOW 129.png SOW 130.png SOW 149.png SOW 150.png SOW 151.png SOW 152.png SOW 153.png SOW 154.png SOW 156.png SOW 161.png SOW 194.png SOW 195.png SOW 199.png SOW 200.png SOW 204.png S2E5 Marco Diaz lying on the ground.png SOW 206.png Varita a Varita WTW 100.png WTW 101.png WTW 102.png WTW 104.png WTW 106.png WTW 108.png Dentro de la Varita ITW_02.png ITW_06.png ITW_07.png ITW_08.png ITW_09.png ITW_11.png ITW_12.png ITW_13.png ITW_14.png ITW_16.png ITW_17.png ITW_18.png ITW_19.png ITW_20.png ITW_21.png ITW_22.png ITW_23.png ITW_27.png ITW_28.png ITW_31.png ITW_33.png ITW_34.png ITW_39.png ITW_41.png ITW_42.png ITW_43.png ITW_44.png ITW_45.png ITW_46.png ITW_47.png ITW_48.png ITW_49.png ITW_51.png ITW_52.png ITW_53.png ITW_54.png ITW_55.png ITW_56.png ITW_57.png ITW_60.png ITW_61.png ITW_160.png ITW_161.png ITW_162.png ITW_169.png ITW_179.png ITW_183.png ITW_185.png ITW_186.png ITW_193.png ITW_196.png ITW_197.png ITW_198.png ITW_202.png ITW_204.png ITW_207.png ITW_208.png ITW_209.png ITW_210.png ITW_211.png ITW_212.png ITW_214.png ITW_215.png ITW_216.png ITW_217.png ITW_218.png ITW_222.png ITW_223.png ITW_224.png ITW_225.png ITW_226.png ITW_227.png ITW_228.png ITW_230.png ITW_233.png ITW_234.png ITW_235.png ITW_236.png ITW_237.png ITW_238.png ITW_240.png ITW_241.png ITW_248.png ITW_249.png ITW_250.png ITW_251.png ITW_252.png ITW_253.png ITW_254.png ITW_257.png ITW_260.png ITW_263.png ITW_264.png ITW_265.png ITW_266.png ITW_267.png ITW_268.png ITW_269.png ITW_273.png Libro Cautivador S2E25 Glossaryck picks up corn chips with his feet.png S2E25 Glossaryck inspecting a corn chip.png S2E25 Glossaryck tossing the corn chip away.png S2E25 Star Butterfly pops out from under the pillows.png S2E25 Star Butterfly 'just eat one already!'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'only ever one chip worth eating'.png S2E25 Star Butterfly looking at her book of spells.png S2E25 Star Butterfly disinterestedly rises to her feet.png S2E25 Star Butterfly 'what are we learning today-'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'why don't you pick one-'.png S2E25 Star Butterfly 'my mom would be cool with that-'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'a lot I do that your mom isn't cool with'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'the table of contents-'.png S2E25 Glossaryck finds the perfect corn chip.png S2E25 Glossaryck quickly closes the book.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'it's the most dangerous chapter'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'your mom would totally freak out'.png S2E25 Glossaryck keeps book out of Star's reach.png S2E25 Glossaryck keeps the book away from Star.png S2E25 Glossaryck warning Star 'it could taint you'.png S2E25 Star Butterfly takes Glossaryck's perfect chip.png S2E25 Glossaryck wants his perfect chip back.png S2E25 Star Butterfly holds Glossaryck's chip hostage.png S2E25 Glossaryck remarking 'classic Butterfly'.png S2E25 Glossaryck worried about his perfect corn chip.png S2E25 Glossaryck agrees to Star Butterfly's demands.png S2E25 Glossaryck takes his perfect chip back from Star.png S2E25 Glossaryck shoves the perfect chip in his mouth.png S2E25 Star Butterfly excited to read the chapter.png S2E25 Glossaryck having second thoughts.png S2E25 Glossaryck pushes Star away from the book.png S2E25 Star Butterfly 'this wasn't the deal!'.png S2E25 Glossaryck apologizing to Star Butterfly.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'you're without your bargaining chip'.png S2E25 Glossaryck with a key in his big toe.png S2E25 Glossaryck unlocking Eclipsa's chapter.png S2E25 Glossaryck unlocks Eclipsa's chapter in the book.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'show you for a split second'.png S2E25 Glossaryck about to turn the page.png S2E25 Glossaryck starts to vibrate.png S2E25 Glossaryck answering a mental phone call.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'kind of a bad time'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'are you listening to me-'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'this is the worst time!'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'Star, I'll be right back'.png S2E25 Glossaryck tells Star not to turn the page.png S2E25 Glossaryck's eyes turn completely black.png S2E25 Glossaryck's consciousness pulled to another dimension.png S2E25 Glossaryck flying to the Bureaucracy of Magic.png S2E25 Glossaryck flying to another dimension at high speed.png S2E25 Glossaryck slams into Bureaucracy of Magic's door.png S2E25 Sean looking down at Glossaryck.png S2E25 Glossaryck looking physically broken.png S2E25 Sean the guard dusting off Glossaryck.png S2E25 Sean 'there's free muffins in the lobby'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'it was of ultra cosmic importance'.png S2E25 Sean 'the Magic High Commission wants to see you'.png S2E25 Glossaryck starts to freak out.png S2E25 Glossaryck intensely freaking out.png S2E25 Sean the guard asks Glossaryck if he's all right.png S2E25 Glossaryck talking nonsense to Sean the guard.png S2E25 Glossaryck babbling like crazy in front of Sean.png S2E25 Sean 'Mr. Glossaryck, you're so crazy'.png S2E25 Sean 'you still have to go up and see'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'hand me your radio'.png S2E25 Sean the guard's radio sounds like an airhorn.png S2E25 Sean 'radio's on the fritz, too'.png S2E25 Sean points to the top of the building.png S2E25 Glossaryck annoyed 'very well'.png S2E25 Sean welcomes Glossaryck into the building.png S2E25 Sean the guard opens the door for Glossaryck.png S2E25 Sean the guard closes the doors again.png S2E25 Sean the guard explains the 'No Magic' rule.png S2E25 Glossaryck standing on his feet.png S2E25 Sean the guard 'have a magical day!'.png S2E25 Glossaryck runs into the Bureaucracy of Magic.png S2E25 Star looks at Glossaryck's unconscious body.png S2E25 Star Butterfly taps Glossaryck's unconscious body.png S2E25 Star Butterfly spinning around Glossaryck's body.png S2E25 Glossaryck floating aimlessly in front of Star Butterfly.png S2E25 Glossaryck's unconscious body floats in Star's room.png S2E25 Evil-looking wizard cuts in front of Glossaryck.png S2E25 Glossaryck very annoyed 'oh, come on!'.png S2E25 Wizard passes through magical detection gate.png S2E25 Sean allows Glossaryck through detection gate.png S2E25 Glossaryck sets off the magical detection gate.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'that other guy just walked right through'.png S2E25 Glossaryck naked 'I think we're done here'.png S2E25 Glossaryck sets off the detection gate again.png S2E25 Glossaryck leaning against a wall.png S2E25 Sean using a magic scanner on Glossaryck.png S2E25 Magic scanner detects Glossaryck's forehead jewel.png S2E25 Glossaryck pointing at his forehead jewel.png S2E25 Glossaryck running toward the elevator.png S2E25 Glossaryck jumping toward the elevator.png S2E25 Glossaryck flying toward the elevator.png S2E25 Glossaryck slams into the elevator doors.png S2E25 Glossaryck squeezes through the elevator doors.png S2E25 Glossaryck requesting 'top floor'.png S2E25 Sean, Glossaryck, and evil wizard in the elevator.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'the elevator's not moving'.png S2E25 Sean 'elevator's on the fritz, too'.png S2E25 Sean repeating 'there's muffins in the lobby'.png S2E25 Glossaryck pushes Sean out of the way.png S2E25 Glossaryck presses the top floor button.png S2E25 Evil wizard 'now we have to stop on every floor'.png S2E25 Glossaryck jumps out of the elevator.png S2E25 Glossaryck confronts Sean at first floor desk.png S2E25 Glossaryck asks Sean where the stairs are.png S2E25 Sean the guard pointing to the stairs.png S2E25 Sean and Glossaryck look at stairwell door.png S2E25 Glossaryck opens the stairwell door.png S2E25 Glossaryck groaning with frustration.png S2E25 Glossaryck gives himself bigger legs.png S2E25 Glossaryck running up the long stairs.png S2E25 Glossaryck still running up the stairs.png S2E25 Glossaryck continues climbing the stairs.png S2E25 Glossaryck sweating and out of breath.png S2E25 Glossaryck finally reaches the top floor.png S2E25 Glossaryck shocked after opening the door.png S2E25 Glossaryck back on the first floor.png S2E25 Glossaryck getting incredibly enraged.png S2E25 Glossaryck channeling a lot of magic.png S2E25 Glossaryck and Commission at opposite ends of the table.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'why you waste my time'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'you still mad about my last visit-'.png S2E25 Glossaryck trapped in crystal.png S2E25 Rhombulus and Lekmet take cover from Glossaryck.png S2E25 Glossaryck breaks out of his crystal cage.png S2E25 Glossaryck stretching and yawning.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'sorry, don't mean to be rude'.png S2E25 Rhombulus flips the meeting room table.png S2E25 Glossaryck looks at Rhombulus disapprovingly.png S2E25 Rhombulus challenging Glossaryck again.png S2E25 Glossaryck's forehead jewel shines at Rhombulus.png S2E25 Glossaryck angry about being pulled away from his job.png S2E25 Glossaryck projects a hammer with his magic.png S2E25 Glossaryck about to strike Rhombulus with hammer.png S2E25 Glossaryck and Rhombulus hear Queen Butterfly.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly appears before Glossaryck.png S2E25 Glossaryck bowing to Queen Butterfly.png S2E25 Glossaryck, Queen, and Commission assembled together.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly 'sapping the power of magic'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'that would explain the fritz'.png S2E25 Rhombulus in the time-out corner.png S2E25 Hekapoo reprimanding Rhombulus.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly 'searching for the leak's cause'.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly unable to hear Omnitraxus.png S2E25 Rhombulus tells the others to check the inputs.png S2E25 Hekapoo tells Rhombulus to leave the room.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly 'whatever's causing it'.png S2E25 Queen tells Glossaryck to accelerate Star's training.png S2E25 Glossaryck refuses to accelerate Star's training.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'well, it finally happened'.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly listening to Glossaryck.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'tell me how to do my job'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'my training was different'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'you know what Glossaryck hears-'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'me, me, me, me, me!'.png S2E25 Glossaryck lecturing Queen Butterfly.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'the only Butterfly to leave me be'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'coincidentally, you left Star alone with'.png S2E25 Glossaryck shows Star and Marco on Omnitraxus' orb.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly and Commission looking worried.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'because you don't trust me'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'because Star is different'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'train Star to be a queen'.png S2E25_Glossaryck_smiling_at_Queen_Butterfly.png S2E25 Glossaryck's consciousness returns to his body.png S2E25 Glossaryck looking for Star Butterfly.png S2E25 Glossaryck finds Star sitting by the window.png S2E25 Star Butterfly finishes reading Eclipsa's chapter.png S2E25 Star Butterfly closes the book of spells.png S2E25 Star Butterfly not interested in dark magic.png S2E25 Star Butterfly 'it wasn't all that'.png S2E25 Star Butterfly 'power of darkness, forces of evil'.png S2E25 Star Butterfly 'blah, blah, blah'.png S2E25 Star Butterfly 'didn't really affect me that much'.png S2E25 Glossaryck pumping a fist in victory.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'there's a spell to fix that'.png Bon Bon el Payaso del Cumpleaños BBTBC - 149.png BBTBC - 150.png BBTBC - 151.png BBTBC - 152.png BBTBC - 154.png BBTBC - 155.png BBTBC - 156.png BBTBC - 158.png BBTBC - 159.png BBTBC - 161.png BBTBC - 170.png BBTBC - 171.png BBTBC - 173.png BBTBC - 175.png BBTBC - 176.png BBTBC - 177.png BBTBC - 219.png BBTBC - 220.png BBTBC - 221.png BBTBC - 222.png BBTBC - 241.png BBTBC - 243.png BBTBC - 244.png BBTBC - 246.png BBTBC - 306.png BBTBC - 307.png BBTBC - 308.png BBTBC - 309.png BBTBC - 461.png BBTBC - 462.png Redada a la Cueva RC_141.png RC_143.png RC_145.png RC_147.png RC_149.png RC_151.png RC_153.png RC_155.png RC_159.png RC_161.png RC_164.png RC_166.png RC_167.png RC_169.png RC_170.png RC_172.png RC_173.png RC_176.png RC_177.png RC_178.png RC_180.png El Modo Difícil THW_27.png THW_29.png THW_30.png THW_31.png THW_32.png THW_33.png THW_34.png THW_35.png THW_40.png THW_41.png THW_42.png THW_43.png THW_44.png THW_45.png THW_46.png THW_48.png THW_49.png THW_51.png THW_52.png THW_53.png THW_54.png THW_55.png THW_56.png THW_57.png THW_58.png THW_59.png THW_60.png THW_62.png THW_63.png THW_64.png THW_66.png THW_68.png THW_71.png THW_78.png THW_81.png THW_83.png THW_84.png THW_85.png THW_86.png THW_87.png THW_88.png THW_89.png THW_90.png S2E35 Glossaryck opens the book to Chapter One.png THW_92.png THW_93.png THW_95.png THW_96.png THW_97.png THW_99.png THW_100.png THW_101.png THW_102.png THW_105.png THW_106.png THW_107.png THW_108.png THW_111.png THW_112.png THW_113.png THW_114.png THW_120.png THW_121.png THW_122.png THW_123.png THW_131.png THW_132.png THW_134.png THW_136.png THW_137.png THW_138.png THW_139.png THW_140.png THW_141.png THW_142.png THW_143.png THW_144.png THW_145.png THW_146.png THW_147.png THW_152.png THW_153.png THW_157.png THW_160.png THW_161.png THW_162.png THW_164.png THW_165.png THW_166.png THW_167.png THW_168.png THW_169.png THW_170.png THW_172.png THW_173.png THW_192.png THW_193.png THW_194.png THW_195.png THW_196.png THW_197.png THW_200.png THW_201.png THW_202.png THW_203.png THW_204.png THW_205.png THW_206.png THW_207.png THW_208.png THW_209.png THW_211.png THW_212.png THW_213.png THW_215.png THW_217.png THW_218.png THW_221.png THW_222.png THW_226.png THW_227.png THW_228.png Afronta la Música S2E40 Marionette of Glossaryck appears on stage.png S2E40 Glossaryck marionette and Ludo's claws.png S2E40 Glossaryck marionette and Ludo's claws.png S2E40 Ludo puppet grabs Glossaryck in its claws.png Temporada 3 Moon the Undaunted S3E2 Glossaryck crying in the Book of Spells.png S3E2 Queen Moon finds Glossaryck crying.png S3E2 Glossaryck crying over Moon's mother.png S3E2 Queen Moon shares Glossaryck's sadness.png S3E2 Glossaryck 'she's never coming back!'.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'no, she isn't'.png S3E2 Glossaryck raises a finger while crying.png S3E2 Queen Moon asking Glossaryck for advice.png S3E2 Queen Moon trying to make a decision.png S3E2 Glossaryck tells Queen Moon to pick one.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'that's not helpful at all'.png S3E2 Glossaryck 'in no condition to give advice'.png Book Be Gone SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (47).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (48).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (50).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (51).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (52).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (53).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (54).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (56).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (57).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (58).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (59).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (60).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (61).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (62).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (63).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (64).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (65).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (66).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (67).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (83).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (84).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (85).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (86).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (87).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (100).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (101).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (102).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (103).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (104).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (105).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (106).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (107).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (124).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (125).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (150).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (151).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (152).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (153).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (157).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (158).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (159).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (160).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (161).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (162).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (163).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (164).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (165).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (180).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (181).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (182).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (183).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (186).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (219).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (223).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (224).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (225).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (226).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (239).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (240).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (241).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (242).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (243).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (244).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (246).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (247).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (248).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (249).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (250).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (256).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (257).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (265).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (266).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (267).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (268).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (271).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (272).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (273).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (274).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (275).png SVTFOE_Book Be Gone (276).png Tema de Apertura SVTFOE - Intro Temporada 3 (59).png SVTFOE - Intro Temporada 3 (60).png Posters Mewberty.jpg By the Book.jpg Page Turner.jpg Raid the Cave poster.jpg The Hard Way title card.png Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Galerías de Personajes